Is Life Really Worth The Pain?
by DegrassiLover
Summary: When Ellie's Dad is stuck in war. Life to her seems pointless. Will everything bad in her life soon take over, or can she save her slef from making a huge mistake?
1. Chapter 1

The bench she sat on was cold and wet. Rain was pouring from the black star- less sky. As she rubbed her arms for warmth, she felt black mascara run down her face. She wiped it, rubbing it into her skin.  
  
"Why did this have to happen tonight?" Ellie Nash asked herself.  
  
She watched a care go speeding by. Knowing it was her mom fleeing from their hell hole of a house. Tonight was the night the phone call came. The phone call saying the peacekeeping mission her father was on had turned into war. Ellie's mom being drunk was not reacting to the news like Ellie thought she should. When she confronted her, let's just say things got out of hand. And now Ellie didn't know where she was going, she just knew she was gone.  
  
Ellie stood up off the bench. She needed to escape; there was no way she could go home just in case her mom returned. Rain and mud splattered onto her combat boots as she walked in between the street and side walk.  
  
Ellie stood in front of a greed painted door, it suddenly opened.  
  
"Ellie Hun. What are you doing here?" Paige asked leaning up against the door.  
  
"I can not believe I am doing this, but Ashley is in Montreal. And I um need to escape from my house."  
  
"So you came here?" Paige asked in disbelief.  
  
"Like I said Ash is out of town I just needed to get out. But this was obviously a mistake." Ellie replied turning around.  
  
"No Ellie wait!" Paige called, " We'll go and talk at the Dot."  
  
"No it's fine you'll probably just tell Ms. Sauve."  
  
"Do you want to know why I told Ms. Sauve? Because last year she was my life saver."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ellie asked turning half way back around to look at Paige.  
  
"I was raped okay Ellie. And at first I was afraid to talk to any one. That's why I know how important it is to talk to someone."  
  
"And you think what I am going through is any thing close to what you went through. Paige you have no idea what it's like!"  
  
"Ellie you will never know the pain. Okay so your Dad is on a peace keeping mission, so what?"  
  
"So my dad is gone, my mom drinks, and that peace keeping mission is now war!"  
  
"That's why you need to talk to someone."  
  
"I will talk to some one, when I feel like it. And it doesn't give you the right to do it for me!"  
  
"I was doing what I thought was right!" Paige yelled.  
  
But it was too late Ellie was already half way down the street.  
  
"Shit." Ellie said as she approached her house, her mom's car was in the driveway.  
  
The rain started to pour even harder as she walked to Marco's.  
  
"Ellie was are you doing out here?" Marco asked when he answered the door.  
  
"I had to get away."  
  
"Come in, get out of the rain."  
  
As she entered Marco asked, "What's going on."  
  
"It's not a peace keeping mission any more."  
  
"You mean your Dad?"  
  
"Yea it turned into war and my mom doesn't even care." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie woke up in Marco's bed. She looked up to see him standing over her.  
  
"Holy Crap!" She screamed and jumped at the sight of him.  
  
"Rise and shine." Marco replied happily.  
  
"What, what happened?"  
  
"You don't remember coming to my house in the rain?"  
  
"I remember that but I don't remember ending up in your perfectly made up bed, in your spot-less room."  
  
"You feel asleep watching TV. I slept on the couch."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I was fine with it. But get up school in an hour."  
  
"The pain of my existence." Ellie said throwing back the covers.  
  
"Just get up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marco and Ellie walked down the crowded side walk to Degrassi Community School. The side walk still wet from the storm the night before. As they were walking in her mom's red Mazda pulled up next to them.  
  
"Eleanor!" Her mother yelled the dirty car window rolled half way down.  
  
"Walk faster." Ellie whispered to Marco.  
  
"Get in this car right now!" the smell of alcohol came escaping from her mouth when she yelled.  
  
"No." Ellie simply replied.  
  
"If you don't get in this car don't plan on coming home."  
  
"Fine! I'll stay with Ashley."  
  
"Good, they can deal with you sorry ass!" She yelled driving off.  
  
"She never had no liked getting her way." Ellie said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Marco asked.  
  
"When my father is around.no. She is completely normal."  
  
"What is normal really."  
  
"Whatever it is. It's the opposite of whatever that act my mom just pulled was." Ellie replied pulling open the front doors of Degrassi.  
  
"See you in homeroom." Marco said stopping at his locker while Ellie walked on.  
  
Elle turned onto another hall way. She met up with Ashley was putting on a smile that meant 'this is so fake, I'm really not happy I'm heartbroken.'"  
  
"Hey Ellie." Ashley greeted.  
  
"Hi Ash. Is it okay if I stay over? My mom has gone crazy again?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Big fight. She told me not to come home. So can I come over?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Sure. But you are going to tell me what happened right?"  
  
"Yea, but later. I have to get to class." Ellie said turning around and starting to walk to class.  
  
Ellie entered Mr. Armstrong's class room and walked passed Paige who gave her an evil glare, and sat down.  
  
"Homework please." Mr. Armstrong said as he entered the class room.  
  
Ellie laid it on top of the pile, knowing most of it was wrong but at least she did it. Then Liberty came up on the morning announcements. Ellie had always thought Liberty was a little bit on the strange side. But when she started getting very excited about the dance that week Ellie knew it was true.  
  
"Great so I have to spend my day and night time with all of them what a joy."  
  
"Hey Ellie." Ashley whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The dance, sound cool."  
  
"Yea if you have someone to go with."  
  
"Having a date is way overrated. Besides who cares you'll go with Marco."  
  
"I don't want to go with anyone let alone Marco. I don't really even want to go."  
  
"Girls stop talking, please were starting class." Mr. Armstrong said forcefully.  
  
Ellie flipped to an open page in her note book and started to take notes. When class was over she made her way through the crowded over populated hallway, to try and open her locker that had been sticking lately.  
  
"Can I help you with that?" A voice she really didn't recognize asked.  
  
"Why bother it's just to get another book for another class I'm failing." Ellie replied turning around to see Sean Cameron.  
  
"Maybe if you had the books you wouldn't be failing.  
  
"Trust me it's not the books that I need. I just need a stress free life and quick." Ellie said turning back to her locker desperately just needing to get it open.  
  
Finally the lock clicked and the door opened. Ellie grabbed her notebook for Media Immersions and turned around. But Sean was gone, and no where to be seen down the hall. So Ellie shut her locker and walked slowly to the M.I Lab. She passed Ms. Sauve's office and stopped in front of the door. But in the end decided not to go in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie slowly backed away from the office door. This caused her to bump into some one pushing his books to the floor.  
  
"Sorry." Ellie said bending down to pick them up.  
  
"It's alright I wasn't really paying attention. I'm trying to find my way around these halls." The guy replied.  
  
"He's cute." Ellie thought.  
  
His black shaggy hair hung over his forehead. The country accent he had showed when he said some words. The green t-shirt he wore fit underneath his black leather jacket. His jeans faded and worn with rips.  
  
"Are you new?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Yea can you help me. I'm really lost."  
  
"Sure I'm Ellie." Ellie replied.  
  
"Matt."  
  
Ellie laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing." Ellie replied followed by more laughing.  
  
"No really what is it?"  
  
"I hear that name I think of the minister's son on 7th heaven."  
  
"Trust me, I'm no minister's son. Although you don't seem like the type to watch 7th heaven."  
  
"Who says I watched it. Maybe I just know that one of the kids is Matt."  
  
"Sure." Matt said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Just what class do you have?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Media Immersion?"  
  
"Come with me. I'll show you."  
  
"Matt?" Ashley asked a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Ash!" Matt said moving close to each other.  
  
"Ellie! I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Um yea we worked on our co op job together." Ashley replied.  
  
"So yea." Ellie said watching them staring at each other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I got transferred. For basketball and all." Matt replied.  
  
"Isn't basketball almost over?" Ellie asked.  
  
"So do you still have that boyfriend?" Matt asked.  
  
"Craig? No he cheated on me."  
  
"Crazy guy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Want to show me to Media Immersion?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure." Ashley replied smiling and then starting to walk.  
  
"Well that went well." Ellie thought while she turned around.  
  
Ellie went and sat down at her seat in Ms. Kwan's class room. Marco came and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Elle."  
  
"Not like I wanted to show him to Media Immersions anyway."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean that's totally out of my way I don't even have that class yet."  
  
"Are you sure your okay Ellie?"  
  
"What?" Ellie asked looking up from her daze.  
  
"You were totally out of it. Who did you not want to walk to Media Immersions?"  
  
"This new kid Matt. I was going to show him but Ashley showed up and knew him so I got left in the dust. As usual."  
  
"Well then, what about the dance are you going?" Marco asked opening up his binder.  
  
"Probably not. And if I do, it will be mainly to take embaressing pictures of people."  
  
"Is something going on with you. I mean I know you are pretty much anti social, but it seems to be hitting a record high."  
  
"I'm not anti social Marco. I just see things my own way."  
  
And that was exactly what Ellie was going to keep telling herself. 


End file.
